Still Waiting You
by D.N.S Akina
Summary: I be always waiting your answer,Miu. said Renn. Renn x Miu pairing first time fanfics. [Actually I really like this pairing so much]


**Hi everyone. This is second my fanfic and my first fanfics Super Sentai stories. Did you have watch Power Rangers. If yes, you must has watch Power Rangers RPM. You must like Flynn and Gemma fanfics. So I decide to write Renn x Miu fanfic enjoy! ;D**

After Gokaigers defeat Zangyack and Super Sentai's world in peace. In Engine Sentai Go-Onger 's world, there some reunion party at Hiroto Suto and Miu Suto or Go-Onwings 's mansion . Go-Onger decide to have reunion when three month passed and they agreed to wear in their old uniform when in the reunion's party. ``Hello,Saki-chan.'' said Sosuke with happy when he saw Saki with alongside Hiroto, Miu, Hanto and Gunpei.

``Hi,Sosuke-kun. Where is Renn, I thought he comes to the reunion's party with you?`` asked Saki when she try find Renn at Sosuke's behind. ``He is coming with me but he ask me to go first because he say he want to take something in his bus and I don't know what is very important thing.`` said Sosuke with his shoulder up. Actually Sosuke and Saki became couple when Sosuke and Saki explain their feeling to each other at end of battle. And for Miu, she sad but she know that she must accept the truth and she was happy for Sosuke and Saki.

Now, she want to fell in love with person and that person really love her with all his heart.

But when Go-Ongers separate and start a new life, Miu remember a lot about Renn, well she did little remember about Sosuke, Gunpei, Hanto, Saki and Engine vehicles .

She didn't know why she remember him because they are good friend or there something with her feeling about Renn.

Miu stop daydreaming when she saw the person she really know came to the party. His hand have blue bag, inside there full present. ``Hi, Renn . What are you taking so long.`` ask Hanto. ``I'am very sorry because I was late but I want to give you present.`` said Renn while he gives the present to everyone. When Renn give present to Miu, she notice that Renn's face is cute and handsome. When he smile, he more handsome and more cute.

_Miu's POV_

_He is cute and handsome and when he smile to me he even more handsome and more cute. Wait a second?! Did I say that? What wrong with me? I always remember him and now I think he cute and handsome but he is. What I don't notice that?_

_Normal POV_

Miu took the present from Renn and Renn's eye contact Miu's eye for a while. Then Renn turn side from Miu's eye.

``So,Renn-kun. What is suddenly you give present to all of us.`` ask Gunpei with strange. ``Actually my dad ask me forgive him and I already forgive him. That my dad and I now has good moment and good relationship. So I decide to celebrate that with yours guy because you help me.`` said Renn while his hand rub his head's back.

Everyone was congratulation to Renn especially Miu was little shy to see Renn. After the reunion party end, Sosuke and Saki has date while Hanto and Gunpei go eat at new opening fast food restaurant. Miu come to his brother and Renn are chatting at the front door.

``Hiroto-kun, may I brought Miu walk in the park.`` said Renn while he give a signal to Hiroto. Hiroto see the signal and he nod. Miu don't want walk in the park with Renn but Hiroto glaring to his sister and finally she nod. When in the park, Renn and Miu silence for a while.

``Miu-chan, can you close your eyes for a while?`` ask Renn. Miu surprise but she nod so Miu close her eye and suddenly Renn tie Miu's eye with a piece of cloth. Miu is surprise again but she knew and hope Renn not doing bad to her. Renn brought Miu something place in the park. ``Miu, where you hear some music or sound please open your eyes.`` ask Renn's voice in Miu's ear. Suddenly Miu heard some sound like guitar. So she open the tied cloth and she saw Renn playing guitar and they at the lake with full lights LED around the tree and connect the lamppost. Renn singing the song title Still Waiting You (please play Tetap Menantimu because I translate into English language but I don't good at english.)

_I notice that I was fell in love_

_But I can not to tell_

_Feel I was happy when love you_

_While you don't love me yet._

_I was here are always waiting _

_Which always be there_

_in your's every time_

_always waiting your 's answer_

_for last love…hey…hey…_

_More I be able for loving_

_More I be able for meaning_

_From all your 's life which full hurt _

_I will to abolish all become beautiful_

_Never my feeling is disappeared_

_Love which brought in my heart_

_As eye which never close_

_I still waiting you oh…oh…oh.._

_I was here are always waiting _

_Which always be there in your 's time_

_Always waiting your 's answer for your 's love_

_Never my feeling disappeared_

_Love which brought in my heart_

_As eyes which never close_

_I still waiting you ….oh…._

_I still waiting you ….oh…._

_I will be still waiting you.…_

Miu was shock but she still was joy about Renn did. ``Miu, I really love you with all my heart when I first saw you. I know you has feeling about Sosuke that day. Your brother know I fell in love with you. So he ask me to take care you. I still waiting your answer, Miu.`` explain Renn while he take Miu 's hand.

``Actually Renn-kun, I fell in love with you because I always remember you more than Sosuke when we separate. I love you too.`` said Miu while she hugged Renn. Renn was happy for that and he hugged Miu too and he bring Miu 's cheek. He kiss Miu 's lip and Miu too kiss him. After two year, Renn and Miu already married. They has a son name Riu Kousaka and Miu are pregnant daughter. Miu watching Riu sleeping in comfort cuddles. Suddenly someone close her eye but she smile because she knew that person. When she open her eyes and turned back, she saw her husband with smile. ``Hello, my loving wife.`` said Renn with romantic. ``You know I worried about you.`` said Miu and she sulk. ``But I know you still waiting me and I still waiting you. I love you, Miu and We be a happy family with our children.`` said Renn when he hugged Miu and touch Miu's stomach which inside there has a baby.

``I love you too, Renn-kun.`` said Miu with happy when she hugged Renn too. They two watching Riu still sleeping.

**I hope you enjoy because I don't good at English and that song is my favourite song from list of favourite song from my country. But that song in Malaysia language so I decide to translate to English. But I no writing that song. If everyone has request which like this pairing or another pairing. Just sent me request but not right now. Maybe later.**


End file.
